Endless Directions
by Wild-hearts-cannot-be-broken
Summary: Success doesn't come knocking at your door when you are drunk sleeping in your dirty couch or smoking your joint, it comes from hard work. Sometimes it requires doing something you're not fond of, but when a door closes another opens. A punk rock band in its beginning is forced to work with One Direction to gain experience. Things can go pretty bad. Or can they?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Direction.**

**I don't usually write about them. This is a fanfiction I wrote with a friend. You can see this fic (and plenty of other about One Direction) here:**

** user/JustDreaam**

**Hope you like it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

I Meant To Launch To The Stars But My Mother Knocked The Door Before I Could

Olívia's pov

"No way I'm gonna do that"

We were in the middle of a reunion with our manager when Luke screamed. I can't really hold the scream against her, even though she was known for her bad temper, because we were all in some sort of chock. Lets be honest here, it's not easy to create a reputation for ourselves from ground zero, especially a good one, especially a worldwide know one, but not one of us would choose to settle for any less. Which was kind of what he was proposing to us right now and there.

"Yes you will. That is, of course, if you want to be recognized."

"That is obvious." Exclaimed Arabella. She was as happy with this as me or any of the others, but she was also terribly aware of the huge opportunity no one else was capable of seeing. "It's just- I mean, is a gig like any other, and we haven't had much of those, right?"

"Exactly, you know what, listen to her."

"Oh, piss off, Simon."

"You're a real charm, Luke." I said. She was going to answer back, I could see me speaking did only upset her even more, but our manager (Simon) stopped her in time.

"Would you two knock it out for a couple of minutes?" he begged. I could see he was tired. "This is a great deal I'm offering you. One Direction is an internationally known and loved band and it's good to get you the impulse you need."

"Yeah, internationally known and loved by twelve year old girls with pink bows in her hair, and besides, no offense, but they are not really our type."

"I'm not asking you to start making out with them, just the opening of their show. One hour, tops. Those twelve year old girls won't be alone in a concert, you know, maybe with their parents or siblings, which could get you the kind of audience you so desperately need.

I could never say it out loud, because One Direction was, as she said, completely different from the kind of music we play, and reputation we were trying to achieve with our band, Endless Esteem, but Simon's talk was making me have second thoughts about my previous judgment. See, we were kind of a new deal, with only a year and a half as a group and a few of songs sold in iTunes. We definitely could use a push.

I was unsure of whether this was the right one or possible the worst thing we could do. What if people started associating us together? I mean, our music style really couldn't be different, but even still.

"Okay there are five of you girls, and I see most of you haven't talked yet. I say this is a great opportunity for you but of course I can't force you-"

"Damn right you can't." Spencer said

"Could you at least wait a few days until you meet the guys, and then you make your decision? I was heading to this, lets vote. Who's in on waiting?"

"Lets see, so the deal is," started Spencer, a bit cynical "We do the opening for One Direction, we get paid way less than we deserve, we may get the recognition we're aiming for, and people may mistake us for a silly pop girl band." She waved her long pink hair and leaned against the chair, looking as if she had made up her mind. "Sorry mate. The answer's no."

"Foolish girl. And the others?"

"Nope." Said Luke, popping the P.

"Well, I'm in." exclaimed, surprisingly so, Amy. She looked to all of us, one at a time, to make sure she hadn't upset any of us, and though I was able to see Luke rolling her eyes, I was sure none of us was mad or even a bit angry because of her choice. It was her choice, for all that matter. "Why not?"

"Oh, just for every reason"

"You've made up our mind, let the others do the same, please."

"I'm in too. Said Arabella, with a tender smile.

And just like that, there was me missing.

"Don't take to long to break his heart, it might seem as if you are enjoying this" said Luke, mocking me. She seemed so sure of my answer, which was a bit odd since I clearly was not. When she figured that out, her smile disappeared. "Don't say you are believing this shit?"

"Manners, Luke" asked Simon

"I'm utterly indifferent to social education." She answered, shrugging. "I do like to use big words, such as 'you-are-an-idiot,-Olive!' separated with hyphens."

"So is that a yes?" Asked Simon, with a smile

"It's hardly a yes. I mean, lets me get this straight. I'm agreeing in waiting for us to meet them. And I don't think they'll be the ones to change my mind, but what the hell. I am willing to try.

"Perfect. It's settled then. Could you come tomorrow and meet the boys, if you'd like? I'll text you the address."

"I'm not putting up with this bullshit!"

Luke got up and left us with nothing but a furious look directed to me. Even though Arabella and Amy had also said yes, it was my vote that somehow made the most different, so it was with me she was angrier with. I thought nothing of it, mostly because I was used to her angry looks and things like that. I did wonder, thought, if I had insisted to see them before answering, would everything still work out the way it did?

Just when Simon said we could leave we heard a knocking at the door. E all thought at first that it was Luke who wanted to come back in, not to apologise, but to say, let's go, now. So Spencer yelled:

"You shouldn't have spat out like that, you arrogant fuck!"

But it wasn't her. A timid, definitely male voice made itself heard through the door. "Ugh, sorry. This is One Direction speaking. Y'know, we sing stuff."

"Yeah, bad stuff." Murmured Spencer, and we all laughed a little. Simon gave us a warning look before asking us to be polite and inviting them in.

A moment later, five young men walked in while Simon and Amy stood up to find them some chairs. The rest of us got our chairs closer to each other to make room for everyone, and it was just by chance that I saw Amy putting a chair next to Simon's and shyly smiling when the boy, a talk, strong built with curly brown hair thanked. She sat next to Spencer without saying a word.

"What brought you guys here? I wasn't expecting you before tomorrow."

"We were bored." Said that boy. I knew from magazines and stuff like that he was a trouble maker of some sort, a ladies man, but I couldn't quite remember his name, but to be perfectly honest, I didn't do much of a try. "Zayn caught something so we figured today was not a good day to practise and we knew you wanted a chat. Who're them?" he pointed for us with his head, smiling the kind of smile one does to impress. It kind of annoyed me, for some reason, that they thing had to perform some act to leave a good impression. Because they sure as hell didn't think we were too good for them, so it ought to be the opposite, and there they stood, with their grins, making me as uncomfortable as I was pissed. Soon enough the boy begun talking again.

"They are a new band I wanted you to meet, but unfortunately the fifth girl had to rush out. It seemed urgent" Explained Simon, lying through his teeth. "In fact, why don't one of you go see if everything's alright?"

"I'll go!" I quickly volunteered.

"Want any company?" proposed another tall, brunet boy. This one had straight hair pushed into a quiff and small stubble and I had no trouble remembering his name: Louis.

"No, that's quite alright, I think I can walk a straight line and cal her name without any help." I answered, a bit more aggressively than I had intended. Afraid he might answer back, I rushed to the door, having the care not to slam it behind me.

_Well,_ I thought. _At least they are cute. That has to be worth something._

It wasn't hard to spot Luke near the exit door, smoking with earphones plugged into her ears, so I didn't go to the trouble of calling her.

She turned to face the glassed door and saw me moving towards her. She seemed surprised to see me there, admired enough to take one of the phones out but not quite so to turn of the music. "What you doing here? Ditch on the deal already?"

"Actually, I came to get you back."

"Oh yeah?" she expelled the smoke from her nose before proceeding "I thought the meeting was over. I was about to go home but I decided to stop for a smoke."

"Glad you did so. They have just arrived and Simon want us to meet. Can you try and come back with me?" I asked, using my nice voice "You know I only agreed with this because it's true that we need a push and I know they are not even close to be our type of music, I mean, pop? Seriously? How about a bunch of crap. But they can get us that push, you know it's true."

"I'd rather pass. Besides, it's not like we can't push ourselves."

"Like we've been doing for the last year? Face it, Luke."

"Okay, so yeah, we need a push. But they aren't strong enough to lift us, and even if… Why the fuck are you smiling?"

"Hands up for the ultimate 'you even lift' joke."

Luke rolled her eyes but smiled a little. That was good, but I wasn't mad enough to think I was softening her or something

"It was a metaphor, you uncultured cunt. But seriously though-

"No, you hear me. You know what, Luke. Come in and I'll buy you dinner in a fancy restaurant. No kidding."

She smashed the tip of the cigarette in the wall and through it to the garbage bin.

"Is this your way of coming out on me?"

"Not in a million years. Just a way to get you back inside. Is it working?"

She pretended to think it through. "I do want a fancy dinner. I don't want to sell my soul for it.'

"I'm mildly sure they are not the devil, just five skinny boys."

"They might sing like one."

"Oh, the terror from my nightmares."

"Who told you the devil was a bad singer?"

"Was that some strange compliment to One Direction?"

"Wait, what?"

"What?"

"This conversation is a mess."

"Lets try again. Would you please – And I am saying please knowing that good manners always work on you – please come back inside. Just give it a try, would you? It's not like they are going to sacrifice us to the all mighty god of bad music. They just want a good opening."

"I s'pose you're right. Well, fuck it. They won't be choosing our songs, will they?"

"Dunno. The conversation didn't go that far. Coming then?

"I guess I have no other choice. The other girls in the band I'm in are really screwed up and agreed to meet some guys with the erroneous believe that there are gonna make a better singer out of us."

"Damn it Luke, cut it off. Jesus. You do like big words, don't ya?"

"And bigger song titles.


	3. Chapter 3

**bigger chapter, but worth it? i think?**

**Biggles 789 thanks for the enthusiasm, i hope you find it getting better and better as the story develops :) we will try to post the story faster**

* * *

This One Guy Wanted Me To Strip So I Lighted Off A Cigarette In His Eye

Temperance's pov

I figured that the meeting would end up pretty badly just around the time me and Olive re-entered the room and I had a quick glance at the new guests: Five teenage boys look alike who turned their heads to us almost at the same time as if they had planned it. They were all smiling and pretentious. That smile was obviously a fake. A good forgery, but a forgery nevertheless.

And a quick forgery too, because once they give a glance at me they realised this was probably, definitely not what they had in mind. That's because when one's being told one's about to meet a band worth of working together with, one, being as they are pop and boyish, wouldn't imagine us.

Let's start. First we got Arabella Jones. She is really tall, really slimy, a dark skinned girl with wavy hair which is almost black. Her eyes are big and turn goldish when she's facing the sun, which I guess is kind of beautiful. She was always wearing ripped jeans with plaid shirts with jackets with hoods. A full on supernatural clothing. I meant the show. She's not scary or anything. Ha! I made a joke in my mind!

Then we got Amy. Her real name is Amanda Fish, but who gives a fuck anyways? I found it actually really hard to get to know her and whatever, because it looks really painful to get her to say something if it's the first time we met. In fact, I would never considered her to be a good asset for the band if I hadn't seen her perform, because she looks like the girl next door. The little cute girl mothers in law love, with her dresses and blonde hair and braids. Spencer is a completely different subject. You know those two were friends before I met them, and they couldn't be more different if they tried. Spencer told me she was also a blonde, like a really, really long time ago.

Spencer (what the hell is her last name even?) has this thing, were she changes hair colour like every other week. She has it pink now, but that will change soon enough. It always does. Besides that colourful hair, she always wears black. Black leather jacket, black leather trousers, black leather boots. Piercing in the tongue. Pink hair and a bunch of colourful bracelets. That is Spencer, alright. Like me and I guess Olive as well, she has quite a few tats, my favourite being a sentence right above her chest saying 'The darkest hour never comes in the night' a tribute to her favourite band, Shinedown, plus a few of those birds of them.

The forth of us – but then again, she was the first to come up with the whole band thing – is Olivia Cox, a skinny, pale brunnette. Now with her hair caught we could see a heart tattoo on the back of her heart and plenty of piercings around her ears. She uses mainly black too, but not with the same passion as Spence, for example, now she was wearing a red and grey shirt that almost covers the shorts she's wearing, although the picture in the shirt was, in fact, a skull and crossed bones. Because it's a sleeveless shirt, we can see a few birds tattooed on her arm.

Finally, there's me. Hair in a mess, natural brown painted over with purple and green and blue. I wore a badly buttoned plaid shirt and leather jacket, denim shorts and lace tights, through which was easy to see a tat covering my whole left leg, although my personal favourite is the 'fuck off, peasants' written in my right middle finger, and by the faces those five boys have, I'm pretty sure they don't like it as much as I do.

"At last!" said Simon, as uncomfortable as everyone else appeared to be. I wondered how long it would take for him to find out how much of a bad idea this shit was. I take another look at the boys, and then my eyes sat on the other three girls, trying to figure how are they handling it. Arabella opened her eyes and mouth in a wanna be friendly smile, whether Spencer mouthed 'we're fucked". Amy, on the other hand prevented herself from looking at me. The foolish girl probably though I was holding it against her.

Then I gave another look, this time at the One Direction guys. None of them caught my eye for more than a second, but I could see one of them, looking curiously at either me or Olive, at that point, I couldn't tell. Probably her though, because he would not be looking at me with the same amusement he was now.

"Guys, meet Olivia Cox and Temperance Lucas. Friends call her Luke."

"Never bother, you can call me that too."

"Why's that?" asked the blond dude, obviously not catching the implication that he was not my friend, and as such, he need not speak to me.

"My name doesn't agree to me." I said, simply enough.

"So, hum…" started Olive, a bit more apprehensive than I'd noticed before. "I'm afraid I might not know your names. Sorry."

"That's quite alright. I'm Louis. Tommilson."

"I'm Niall Horan. Hi."

_I'll hurray when this is over, I swear._

"I'm Zayn Malik."

"Liam Payne."

_I'm in pain._

"And I'm Harry Styles."

"But are you, though?" I interrupted

"Am I what?"

"Hairy."

"I'm afraid I don't-" but he shut up when Amy started laughing. The thing about Amy is that she is really, really timid, but not with us, and never with sexual innuendos. "Sorry." She said, covering her mouth with both her hands.

"I got it. Real funny."

"You got to hear that an awful lot." I tried.

"I really don't."

"Well then you must hang out with pretty boring people."

"Nah, just not rude ones." He said, and even though he was speaking like I couldn't get to him, I could tell he was a bit angrier.

"Same thing."

"You can be so inconvenient sometimes, Luke." Said Arabella.

"Alright, alright. I apologise." I said, but not even to me that sounded sincere. It may have something to do with me laughing while saying so.

"So now what?" asked her, anxious to end that awkward moment as soon as possible.

"Yeah, why did you wanted to talk to us?" agreed Louis

"I'd rather to talk to you in private, all things considered, but I might as well do it now. I hadn't spoken to you before, but I promised them the opening from your concert."

"What?" screamed the five boys in unison.

"What, like you didn't know?" questioned Spencer "This is bullshit! What the hell. Simon?"

"You should have told us this." Said the one with the funny last name, Liam, I believe. He looked crossed "We ought to have talked first before meeting them."

"No offense, but you guys were the ones who showed up before time. Which hardly matter now that you all know each other."

"They don't know us, jackass, they just saw us."

"And so far I don't think I'm liking it one bit." Said the one actively trying to flirt with Amy.

"Oh, go suck my lady balls." I said.

"Anyways!" exclaimed Simon with a really furious glance at me. "Fortunately I have a mixed CD with some of their songs, if you'd like to hear, and you will. They are a bit different of you" and at that point I heard Olive saying something in the lines of 'that doesn't even begin to cover it' "I do believe, and we were discussing this mere subject just a few minutes ago, that you are being associated with younger kids, and that's not a thing you want to perpetrate. They can get you an older audience, as you can get them listeners. So it's a win-win situation, here."

"We haven't heard your music yet, but I can guess it's a little bit more rock than we are, and it's exactly what we were trying to achieve. We talked about this before."

"We're not rock, we're hard rock punk, if that's a thing." Interrupted Arrabella. She could do things like that because she would smile and it would be cute. If I were to interrupt someone's speech, I would look at I was about to shop off someone's head. That might as well be true.

"That's great too. That can help getting us a wider audience, boys and girls and everything. If you agree, of course. All, hum… Nine of you. What you say?" Asked the same guy. Harry? Could I have already forgotten all their names? It hasn't passed more than five minutes!

"No." Me and Spencer said, while Bella and Amy said the opposite. I could also see Olive had spared herself from answering, yet again. Did she really had to be so indecisive all the motherfucking time?

"That's great." Said Simon, apparently seeing something I couldn't. "You guys are all in too?"

"We are hardly all in" said Spencer "We're not even half in. We're like, I'm really hungry but the kitchen is downstairs and I'm not in the mood of getting up so I crawl out of the bed making whale noises until someone finds me and brings me food. We're like that. But what about you? You all in?"

That question left them a bit uneasy. It was the other brunet who got to answer.

"I think I speak for every one of us when I say we need to hear you play first. It's not like we don't trust your judgment, Simon, but it's important."

"I couldn't agree more."

"I'm in too." Said Zayn. I remembered his name because it's a pretty name. Soon enough the other two showed their enthusiasm and the five of them were all in agreement. If it were that easy with us. But that's a reason they are called One Direction, and we are not. I do love my stupid puns.

"That's great, that's huge. So if you don't mind me settling the music-"

"Don't be ridiculous, Simon, we are in a god forsaken studio. We can do the singing bit." Olivie said. I liked when she was like this. Showing off bad attitude pretending she is a bad girl. Like a bad-enough-for-the-media girl, not a bad-I-can't-stand-that-bitch-anymore girl, which was kind of what I was settling for.

Me and Spencer shared a look at we all moved to the studio part, given that in that moment we were in a reunion group, not in the actual studio. The One Direction guys stayed in the other side of the glass while we got ourselves ready. It didn't take much, though we had some issues figuring out what to sing. Oh, because we have so many songs already.

At the end, we choose an all rock and all moving song, which was what they wanted after all. It was about the unfortunate necessity of girls to have to protect themselves because society thinks it's acceptable to drunk rape them and call it a flirt. It was called 'This one time a guy wanted me to strip so I lighted off a cigarette in his eye.' We are very much into extraordinarily big song tittles, like fall out boy, or panic!.

We started with Amy's beat. She was a killer at the drums. Like where did all her shyness go to, all of a sudden? I saw Spencer besides me. She was excellent at the piano, unfortunately, this music hasn't much of it, so she entertaining herself by dancing to the beats until her part comes in. Quick enough, me and the other two kick in, giving our best, they at the guitar, me at the base, me and Olive at vocals. I considered playing badly, or making a scene, but I'm not completely idiot, and as much as I don't want to play with One Direction, I certainly don't need to ruin my or my friend's reputation or credibility by betraying them like that. Besides, music was my thing. Why would I purposely do bad the thing I am most good at?

We the song ended, even I was laughing. We are good, I realised then. And it was about time everyone else begun to see that too.

"So? Whatcha think?" asked Spencer. Even she was more enthusiastic now. Because appreciation was something everyone likes to have once in a while. she took of her leather jacked and hold her pink hair in a ponytail.

"We are amazed. We are thrilled." Said the boy with shaved hair. The one with the funny name. Liam.

"We want you." Said Louis. Louis! Ha! I remembered the name! And suddenly, Fort Minor's song played in my head and I had to cover my mouth to prevent from laughing and that's why I look so mad all the time.

"Oh, but buy me dinner first." Begged Olive, mocking him but in a good way. Then they kind of shared a look and me looking at them while they held a look was awkward so I looked to the ceiling, not before I started to laugh again, though.

"So, if we are all in agreement," and Simon interrupted himself right there to look at me, Spencer and Olive, obtaining nothing more than silence witch he took as acceptance. I couldn't help but going a little mad, because this was such a bad idea, but with whom was I mad exactly, because I was doing the same choice. "We ought to discuss schedules." She continued. "Coming to the meeting room, then?"

"But wait. We really gonna do this?" she asked, specifically to me. I didn't know what to say to her, because playing actually gave me a better mood. I understand why she would be reticence agreeing, shit, so was I. But I just shrugged "Okay, I guess."

We followed him again, this time the steps were filled with conversation. The ice was breaking. Not mine though. Which, now that I think about it, is kind of sad.

"I want you to know that this is not going to be easy." Started Simon. The boys glanced towards me and Spencer, but said nothing. "Because you are two very different, very unique groups, with two, sometimes more, very distinct opinions."

"We know that, get on already!" I spat "Please say 'very' one more time and I might even change my mind about this whole nonsense."

"As I was about to, before you so unkindly interrupted me. I was saying, you girls should know I'm asking you to be their opening band because they will have a tour in a few months, and I will want you to perform in every single concert. It is important for the message we are trying to send. Everything good so far? And beware that, if and after you agree with everything said, you will have to sign a contract, because I don't particularly trust you two." He pointed to me and Spencer, and we hi fived each other. Olive and Amy laughed.

"Keep that optimism, Luke." said Arabella, glad to see me looking happy, and she was always glad to see someone looking happy. She would be even happier if I was really truly happy.

"Well then. The tour. It'll happen around Europe, so you get the change you introduce your new album. I want new songs and old ones. But we get to that later. Girls, I will want you to perform in every concert, yeah? I want the fans to make that connection between you too, Endless Esteem will be your step from pop to rock, and you will say so in an interview I'm still managing to arrange. You'll play about eight to ten songs, we'll figure that out as we go, and, don't take this the wrong way, but the truth is you are not very known so the audience won't be thinking much of you, won't know what to expect. So you have to raise the bar real high and then even more so. For the first concert, I'll want you at least three covers. You see, I'm relying on you and letting you choose the bands you are covering for, so-"

"Shinedown." Said Spencer, immediately.

"You see, that's what I was referring to. Shinedown are great but a bit far fetched. And as you might say unfortunately, they aren't as known as you paint them."

"Good artists often take too long to get recognized."

"Could you settle for Foo Fighters or anything of sort?"

"No!" she said, getting angrier. "I really, really want Shinedown. They are the best. Look, if it pleases you we can even choose one of their calmest. I mean, you like Shinedown too, or have you changed your mind about that as well?" she asked me, sounding really aggressive. I meant to have responded in the same annoyed tone, but I figured it wasn't worth the time.

"Yeah. I like Shinedown. Like, really really like it. If you want a good show, I'd start with that."

"You can't start with a cover-"

"That's not what I meant." I interrupted with a bitch face voice "Of course our first song will be one of our ones. What I meant is that they have such great songs with powerful lyrics it would be a loss not to have them."

"Well then, you can keep Shinedown if all agree. You too, gentlemen."

"It's all good for us. For me, at least." Said Zayn, before coughing. They looked at each other but eventually nodded their heads. That's good.

"Great. We cool too." Olive said, apparently trying to make sense using the fewest words possible. "And you know what, I'd like to propose one of Alter Brigde."

"Oh, I know, right?! His voice is so- Well. So awesome." I quickly changed what I was going to say mid-sentence. Because what I was going to say was something like this how his voice is so different than those boys. But I figured I shouldn't say that, at least not now. I had given my share of malicious comebacks for the next hour or so.

"I love them too." Said Arabella with a smile. "They're truly exceptional."

"And you? What do you think?" Louis asked to the one who hadn't spoken yet: Amy, who blushed and tried to cover her hear with that tiny hands of hers.

"Oh, I wouldn't know. I mean- No."

"Come on, do say it."

"It's nothing really." She said. She looked at Olive with an expression that clearly stated 'get me out of here!'. Poor Amy, I thought. I wish she wasn't so timid. It really must suck to be so afraid of speaking.

"Seriously though." Said Harry "What is your favourite band? And please don't say it's us because Niall here doesn't look so good blushing."

It looked like a joke but no one laughed except the two boys implicated. And because Amy was really sensible to second hand embracement, she quickly added:

"I was, hum, thinking in something, but it's no big deal. It's more like you than of us, if that's alright. You guys know Hunter Hayes? I mean it's rather softer, but-"

"We could use a Hunter, Amy, if you choose the song with care." Said Arabella.

I thought it was too soft, but hell, I already got to choose two covers.

"Excelent!" we heard Simon shout "Fantastic. This actually went better than I expected. The second half of it, I mean. Nice job, guys. Could you shake your hands before you leave or is that asking too much?"

"How do we know they weren't masturbating a few minutes before coming in? asked Spencer, with a grin.

"How do we know you were not fingering yourselves?" threw Louis

"Fair enough." They both shook hands for a really long time, like a challenge, eyes fixed on one another.

"You washed your hands, didn't you, though?" she asked, smiling, yet another motive to say that, when not being unbearably annoying, Spencer could be a really funny and maybe even enjoyable person. That made him laugh again and then Olive said:

"Just go screw in the bathroom floor or whatever and settle that once and for all."

Louis laughed and winked at her, finally letting go of Spencer's hand.

"It was really weird to meet you." He said, still looking at Olive.

"Likewise."


	4. Chapter 4

**hey, its me again!**

**Biggles789, thank you so much for the comments, its making us much more enthusiastic. As you may have noticed, I don't usually post One Direction fics, so if you (or anyone else really) want the site of the other girl writting, apparently doesn't allow me to write it in here but i can give it to you through private messaging.**

**In this chapter you'll get to know more about the girls!**

* * *

Talk Respectfully To Me

Olivia's pov

"Can I get you girls more coffee?" asked the barista with a yawn. Luke and Amy said yes, and Spencer asked for another of those delicious chocolate biscuits.

Only me and Bella remained silent.

The truth is, we were a bit nervous. The interview would start in the next two hours and although I had practise what I was going to say in my head at least five times, the truth is I was scared. Simon was putting too much pressure on me and Bella and what would happen if we were not to meet his expectations? How badly would it cost us?

I thought the others wouldn't forgive us.

"Oh, come on, Olive, you look like you are going to vomit any second now!" shouted Spencer "It's just a bloody interview, it's not gonna get you killed or anything."

"I'm just afraid I'm not gonna do much good. Simon should have putted you in the interview instead of me."

"You don't really mean that." Said Luke "She would totally blow up the thing."

"I totally you. You two will do great." She shook mine and Arabella's shoulder in an attempt to relax us. "And if you can't see how good you're gonna do, you try this… Hang on a second…" she searched for something in her bag, and when she found it she gave a noisy laugh. "Here it is!" she gave me a silver flask "Vodka, I do believe. Black. Good for the nerves.

"I don't think-"

"Well, I do." Said luke, immediately, pouring the content of the flask directly in her mouth. "You want some?" she asked, handing it to Spencer, but looking at me and Bella. I realised she hadn't said a word yet.

Spencer took a zip of the drink and then handed it to Bella.

"Really though" said Amy "You two gonna be great. You always are. Just be your awesome, brilliant selves, that's why Simon choose you two."

"And what a fantastic idea that'll turn up to be…"

"Knock it off!" snapped Luke. "Drink a bit and cheer up, yeah? Both of you! The interview will last for about twenty minutes, it' not like an eternal punishment."

"I won't drink. We need someone to drive."

"Really don't worry about that, I can do the driving." Proposed Amy, but I shook my hand. I got a weird feeling in my stomach, I really couldn't put anything in.

"You really don't look so good Olive." Stated Bella "Did you eat anything bad?"

"I wouldn't know if I had. I'm okay, it's just the nerves."

"Sure?"

But before I could answer the wait appeared again.

"Where's the biscuit?" asked Spencer

"I'm sorry I'm going to have to ask you to leave." She answered, firmly

"Sorry what?"

"We have a policy against drinking alcoholic beverages, which you are going right now."

"Why, you want some?" proposed Luke

"Just pay and leave, please."

"Couldn't we at least finish our breakfast?

"I'm afraid not. It'll be-"

"But is someone really bothered of us drinking or you are a bitchquealer just by choice?" asked Luke, angrily. "Because I didn't see anyone looking at us, judging us for drinking!"

"Well, they certainly are now." I stated. "Looking, I mean. And judging."

"I suggest then you keep your voices low. I don't want any problems. It's not my rules."

"But you are applying them nonetheless. Whatever. Spence, got any change?" asked Luke

"Got more than that."

She picked up her guitar (she carries it to everywhere) and standing up, start playing some notes. I figured out which song is was pretty quickly: American Idiot, by Green Day, but then Spencer, Luke and even Amy started to sing along, replacing the word American with Londoner. They didn't even paid, leaving me and Bella to do so.

"Come on girls, this is meant to cheer you up!" said Amy, grabbing me by the pulse

"Don't wanna be a Londoner idiot!" they screamed as exiting, and eventually we both tagged along.

We arrived at the interview spot in about twenty minutes by car. I drive, which means all the time during the little trip I had to hear Spencer beg me to drive faster. See, because when she is the driver she usually tries to race all the cars around us, so I kind of don't mind being the designated driver. Exiting the car, we saw our manager Roger DiLaurentis, heading towards us.

"Hey girls," he said, when he saw us "Exited much?"

"A bit, I guess." Said Arabella

"The interview starts in half an hour, so you ought to get ready. Put some colour on your face, would you? You're both so pale… Look, One Direction is arriving. Go inside now if you wish to avoid the cameras."

"Why would we want to avoid the cameras? We are lovely." Stated Luke with an evil grin.

"You two specially. Inside now, would you?

"I think deep inside your heart you love us, Simon."

"Yeah, very deep."

We laugh and went inside, while Simon decided to wait for the boys.

"I still don't understand why he didn't let you in on the interview, thought." Luke said, speaking to Amy, while me and Bella were being applied make up on "I mean, me and Spencer, that's rather obvious. We could spit in one of the guys like the rage animals we are, but you are a lovely person."

"Thanks, I guess." She said with a smile "I suppose I'm too shy to pass the right attitude to the media. Very much like you are too wild."

"I love when you talk dirty to me, Amy." Said Spencer "And it's better than no one dares to start sing that song again because it's dreadful."

"Besides," Arabella continued "Both Roger and Simon want us to leave something to the imagination. To give us some aura of mystery, if that's a thing."

"Okay, you are done." Said the woman who was painting us, and then left.

"Oh, before I forget!" Amy said, looking for something in her bag, and then giving it to Bella and me "Roger asked me to give you this. They are intercoms, so that he can listen to what you are saying and correct you if he ever needs to. Take it."

"Thanks Amy."

"You look amazing." Said Luke, smiling "You are gonna do great."

We heard a wave of applauses, which meant that the show was already filming. The Host thanked for the warm welcoming and after that he went right on business.

"So, as you well know, today we're going to have an exclusive interview with the One Direction lads… Please do try to contain your enthusiasm." The audience laughed and another wave of claps made its way towards us. Luke put her hand down her throat and pretended she was vomiting.

"What you didn't know, though, is that they bring a surprise. Come on, guys, lets give it for the five boys of the moment, One Direction!"

The host and the boys made some easy talk, warming the audience up to the main subject of attention.

"We know you came here with a very particular intention." He said, stating 'we' as himself and the people watching "And as much as we love to hear you talking about your next tour, we know that's not it. You think now's the right time for you to let us in on that secret?"

"Well, Tom, is not actually a secret." Said Harry, laughing. Fake, but charming. He must be really nervous, though. Not being able to see them, I could imagine them sitting there, trying to look relaxed. I could see them looking at each other, pretending they were confirming they could spill out the secret. Eventually, Louis said "The thing is, as we are going on a tour, we are not travelling alone."

"Travelling alone can be painfully boring." The host, apparently called Tom, agreed "But I thought you guys were enough to entertain each other, and please don't take that the other way!" he asked of the audience, slowly raising his voice so the joke would be better welcomed, and as it were, the audience laughed.

"What a charismatic jerk." Spencer said.

"Let me guess, are there some new ladies in your life?"

This time, the boys were the one who laughed.

"Well, actually, there are. Just not in the way you all probably thinking."

"What he is trying to say… And I'm sorry to interrupt you Louis but you can see the suspense is almost killing the man… Is that we're ready to announce the opening for their show." Said Zayn with a smile.

"That's lovely news! And who are they?"

"It's kind of a new talent Simon found. We didn't thought we'd work as good together as we are, so we are actually really, properly exited."

"Liar." Said Luke, and I made her shush. It was almost our time.

"You are ready girls?" asked Roger by our side

"I am too and I don't even know them. Or do I? How are they called, as a band?"

"Their songs are a bit different from ours, but it's amazing how well we got along. They are called Endless Esteem and as it happens they are waiting in the backstage."

"We are ready." Bella said for both of us.

"How about we bring them too the stage and let Endless Esteem introduce themselves?"

A new wave of applauses, but this time it was different. It was for us. I felt hands pushing me forward and I walked. Soon enough, the stage lights were blinding me, which I guess was good because it prevented me from seeing the audience.

Me and Bella find a way to the table and sat.

"So, you are Endless Esteem. I'm enchanted to meet you, girls. Can I trouble you for some coffee?"

"Oh, no thank you." Bella said with a smile

"What a lovely duo you two make. Should I start asking for names, or for boyfriends?" he questioned, and then winked. Right after that, someone spoke in my ear. And it wasn't Roger.

"We are not lovely. We are the one's Voldemort fears when he closes his eyes and goes to bed." Said Luke through the intercoms. Me and Bella shared a look but said nothing. "Hey Spencer, you think Voldemort ever goes to sleep?"

"Not anymore, he doesn't."

"This is Arabella Jones, and I'm Olivia." I introduced. "But we're not a duo. We are 2/5 of a band."

"I see. And where are the others?

"Wouldn't you like to know that." Bella said, with another smile. She was much better at this than I were.

"Butt crack." Said Luke. I tried to hide a smile.

"They want to be a surprise." Said Louis "Y'know, appear on the concert for the first time and everyone be like 'oh my god, that's them!"

"Oh, so you added a bit of a mystery. I'm liking it!" Tom said "If you don't mind me saying, I do believe I have seem you before."

"That's hardly possible. We weren't very known until Simon and One Direction came to help." I said, smiling to the boys. I had practised this sentence, see, and it went on pretty well.

"Butt crack." She went on again. Ugh. They can be so immatures sometimes.

"Anyway. Care to answer to my second question? Any lads in your life?" he then asked, prolonging the L of both 'lads' and 'life' way beyond needed. Aparently Tom reminded me of Ceaser Flikerman for some reason. The way he talked maybe.

But what annoyed me the most is that he was talking to us as if we were one of the boys. Asking us about boyfriends instead of about music. Like I'd ever give two fucks about a boyfriend right now. And I knew I wasn't the only one feeling like that, so naturally, Luke came with words of help.

"You think he has hair in his butt crack? Or should I ask, you thing he's harry?"

It took me all my inner strength to prevent me from laughing. Bella couldn't, so she had a sonorous laugh followed by a loud 'yes!', which I guess can pass as enthusiastic and could also answer the two questions. In my opinion, either of them would be correct. "Yes, but-"

"So you do! And you sound very much in love, don't her! How should I call him?"

"Did you just said 'yes, butt'? questioned Amy, laughing at her own joke. Amy was only shy with new people. She could get pretty wild with us.

"Well, it's Sam, but actualy"

"And is he here today? Showing support, maybe?"

I could see she was getting pissed by his interruptions. I comfortably laid back in my chair, preparing myself for what would follow.

"_He_ isn't. She just might." Bella pointed to a girl in the audience, who stood up and blew her a kiss. Sam was a small girl with the uncommon combination of dark skin and blue eyes. She had curly hair but now she was covering it with a hoodie. She noticed me staring and waved at me too. I waved back.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realise you were gay."

"Is it that much of a surprise, considering you don't know me at all? That sounds more like you were proposing to find me a boyfriend rather than to ask if I already had one, which is kind of funny 'cause I don't think any of those really had anything to do with you."

"Oh, burn!" Amy said over the coms, quoting Olive Penderghast, a character of what apparently is her favourite movie, easy A.

"Give them hell, bella." Asked Spencer

"You never got to tell us how you girls meet." Stated Louis with a happy voice, trying to save Apparently Tom from the awkward moment he got himself into, which I guess was kind of sweet. Not extraordinarily adorable. Just mildly cute. "Mind doing it now?"

"No, not at all." I answered, and then looked back at Bella to see if we were in agreement. Through the coms I heard Spencer begging that we tell him we met while illegally buying opium, so I mentally rolled my eyes because I couldn't do it in from of the host. "Actualy, Spencer, Amy and I- I'm sorry, they are part of the band as well. But the three of us happen to be classmates in high shcool, which is a bit odd considering how different we are from each other. But we went together to a concert together, All Time Low."

"You are no fun, Olive." She said, as I didn't not say what she asked of me. And you are a pain in my ass, I answered back in my head, but knowing she could calmly reply with 'you're just jealous I'm not a pain in your ass', little could I do if not shrug and keep going.

"That's where we met Bella there." I looked over her and smiled "We get along quite quickly."

"My date ditched me that day, so I was standing there all alone and sad, which I guess makes me the perfect target for some pervert to come hit at. Giving my mood, I was just about to hit him in the face when Spencer just so gladly did it for me."

"That's my girl!" Luke congratulated Spencer, even though she had already heard that story over a million times.

"We ended up having to run away from the security guards and ditch the show earlier, which basically is a crime, ditching All Time Low…" she shoke her head as if to show exactly how bad she felt for leaving earlier that show. I laughed and wondered why was I so scared of this interview before?

"Anyways, then the four of us went to a pub and, well, we really don't do this much often-"

"Liar!" Amy said to me

"But we got a little bit drunk and, hum… God, this is so embarrassing… But a policeman saw us trying to steal, hum… To steal a STOP sign-"

Everyone laughed

"What, why a STOP sign?" asked Apparently Tom, intrigued

"We figured it was endangering the already quite small life spam of the average proverbial dream." I answered, and heard Luke said 'I like your words', because usually no one uses the word 'proverbial' if not her. She was a… She told me the name one day… She was a Sesquipedalian: Someone who likes to use big words to appear smart, that's Luke alright. I wasn't even sure I used it correctly, but if not, no one corrected me anyways.

"What then?"

"Well we got arrested, obviously. Only me and Spencer, though, and only 'cause we tried to run away, failing abysmally, of course, and then I tried to punch the poor policeman… I was drunk!" I stated, as if it was an suitable excuse.

"And was it the first time you were in jail?" he asked, apparently having forgotten the weird moment not that much ago. I wasn't afraid of answering because Roger told me not to be: This was a perfect theme for us to explore, is not that they weren't going to find out later, I might as well make it like it didn't affect me.

"For me, yes."

"You were a jail virgin." Said Luke, and I wondered that, opposing me, she would be a jail whore. I said nothing.

"That's where we met Luke. In jail."

"Luke? Is there a guy in your band?"

"Oh no, she's very much female. Luke is her nickname, of sorts."

"Her name doesn't agree with her." Said Harry and they all laughed as if that were some private joke.

"And as I was saying, Luke was in jail. She was there because she picked up a real fight with some gangsters, she got a broken nose, a bloody lips, some other damaged features, and she tried to guess what were we in jail for, trying something so far fetched as street stripping. That was a big day on fails. So when we told her the real reason she told her about this poem about aspirations and expectations. She wasn't even drunk like we are, she picked a fight 'cause she was bored, for the kicks, and it was really endearing to hear her talk like that"

"Like what, what did she said?"

"Fuck you, that's what." Luke said, angrily. But then, when were she not angry? "That's personal stuff, Olive, do shut up."

I wanted to speak, though. It was touching. But I also knew that the reason she didn't want me to tell it was because she relying a bit too much on her badass girl attitude. She thought she couldn't afford being seen as a human being with an actual heart.

"They were kind of personal, if you don't mind." I apologised.

"Oh, we're dying to know! It's like a secret, we won't tell anyone, we promise!"

"You're asking me to spill out a secret in national television? I call that bullshit."

"Rude!" accused Louis. I looked over him but he was already staring. I found I didn't like him staring. I looked away.

"Then," continued Arabella "Me and Amy went there and bailed their sorry arses from jail. Remember that I had just met them, and I didn't even knew Luke yet. Best decision of my life though."

"Cute. I'm glad we kept her." Joked Amy.

"The band was formed not much after, when we realised we all got mad skills for it." Revealed Bella "Me and Olive got the guitars, Luke has the base, Amy could do a show with her drum alone, and Spence is a killer in the piano. Olive and Luke are the lead singers."

"That's exiting! Do you write your own songs?"

"Yeah. We all help, but most of them, again, is Olive and Luke who have the hard work. We have a lot to thank them. To thank everyone in the band, really."

"I feel you are on the middle of an amazing something."

"Amazing something. Yeah, that could be."

"You know what?" he said, louder, more exited "I do know you!"

"Yeah? How?

He didn't answer, too busy turning his computer on. His screen was now projected on the wall behind us. I rotated my chair so I could see.

I saw him going to YouTube and wondered what were we going to see. I remembered all our gigs and small shows and, that in mind, I wondered why I had such a bad feeling. I understood immediately.

There up the screen there were five girls going down the road singing Londoner Idiot. Someone had filmed us that morning, just a few hours ago, and I couldn't help but noticing it had almost reached 1000 viewers. I felt a tiny spark of proud I didn't even tried to make disappear. I liked proud. Proud meant self-love.

"What's this, why did that happen, if I can ask?" Apparently Tom asked when the video was over.

"Well, hum, me and Bella were quite nervous about this whole interview and they were trying to relax us a bit."

"By insulting the poor lady? Do tell, is this the first time you were on an interview?"

"Yeah, actually."

"I can see in the video that you were expelled of the café. Might I ask why?"

That was a trick question. We have already told him I got to spend a night in jail for drinking too much, another report of a altered behaviour after taking an alcoholic beverage could very well change our recently found reputation of party girls with bad humour to rude, drunk people.

"We brought food instead of eating there. Some of us, anyways. It was a shit move, but not anyone had endless funds." I lied, quite well, actually. Spencer would be proud.

"I see, I see. Well, I wish we had more time, but I'm not a time lord. Yet, at least. Boys, I think you found a worthy partners here. Treat them nicely. I'm talking to you, though." He added, pointing at me and Bella. We pretended to laugh until we left him.

"So, that went well." Said Louis, at my right side.

"Yeah, I mean, it's good to know we are not the only ones you girls point your sassy remarks at." Agreed Harry, with a smile. That smile dropped just when they saw Roger, giving a new degree to angry.

"What the hell happened out there? What were you thinking, how did you let people film you?"

"Roger it's fine, really." Amy said. "They handled the situation quite nicely.

"Oh, did they, though? Was the food the real reason?!"

"It really is fine, Roger!" Luke almost yelled as a warning that we were not alone. He must have caught the warning because he shook Paul's hand and waved to the boys as saying goodbye, and so did we.

"I gotta go meet Sam, sorry Rog, see you later."

"You are not going to go anywhere until we talked!"

"This isn't school, much less a prison! You don't get to tell me to do a shit. See you fucking later. You too, ladies. But not, oh, not as literally. I'll just see all o'you later.

We headed to Roger's car, because there's no way we could all fit in mine.

"You think the lad who expelled you isn't capable to go on television saying the real reason you got expelled? Or that didn't even occurred to you when you lied, Olive? Did you?"

"I thought- I thought-"

"What? You thought what?"

"Cut her a slag, Rog, she didn't even drink."

"So who's fault is it, then?" he slowly breathed in, trying to regain control of himself "Look. You have so much potential. But you keep trying to ruin everything lie it's your design! Just calm a bit. Relax, yeah, but not by drinking, please."

"Lemme get this straight" asked Luke. That sentence combined with that particular tone of voice promised no good would come from her. "You want us, but like a lighter version of us, like us drugged. What can we do, then, smoke up some Mary Jane? Or do you happen to have the name of a cute doctor willing to sell us some morphine? Oh, I know And please don't even try to interrupt me I have just started, but I can just call… What was his name?" she said as we started looking at something in her purse, her phone, probably, and smiled when she found it. However, it wasn't a phone she was holding the next time we saw her hands, but two raised fingers, and what she said wasn't his name, but: "Up yours, mate!"

"You can't just force us to be something, or someone, is not what people do. We, at least." Intervened Luke "We're singers, not actresses. We're not those lads and neither are you Paul Higgins, or what's his name. You stick with us and you try your best and we try our best and everything's gonna be really fucked up because people are fucked up and that's life, and you are going to let me finish my speech because I I memorise this entire shit and I absolutely detest d'espirit de l'escalier so shut the fuck up for a bit and listen. I'm really almost finishing anyways. We'll talk to the barista, we bribe her if that's even necessary and it probably will. There's really nothing to worry about once you drop the subjective point of view and start to think clearly. Yeah it's gonna take some time, but you literally signed for it, so stick it or leave."

"Silly girl." He said once she stopped talking. "You think you can have the world at your feet with no regard for the consequences.

"I'm certainly trying to steal it, I may just don't kick it that easily. There's more than people in it, y'know."


	5. Chapter 5

Rule #4 You Can Fuck Off Or Fuck Me, But Do Either Properly

Temperance's pov

I guess I was at a party.

I didn't know whose party was this. Some friend of Spencer, I guess? Anyway, it blew. I looked across the room and I see her, along with Olive and Amy, dancing near to Louis, Harry and the blond bloke. It wasn't hard to guess which one would fuck which who, considering the proximity, thought I had never thought of Spencer as one to like boy bands. I guess it would have to be a one night stand. Like a hit and run kind of deal. With the other two would be different.

It was odd thinking the three girls were friends from almost kindergarten: the kinky, the rebel and the outburst. Talking about a good comedy show name. But the truth is Olive truly was the glue. I mean how else was someone like Spence ever lay eyes on someone like Amy, and vice-versa? Eventually, Olive glued Bella and I guess Spencer glued me.

Right answer was: She wouldn't.

Finishing my drink, I stood up and headed for the balcony, passing by Bella and Sam on my way out. Having gotten there, I lighted up my cigarette.

I tried to find somewhere worthy to look, thinking I just wasn't in the mood to party. It was a shame, the stars weren't even visible due to all of the night lights.

There were other people in the balcony, smoking as I was about to. I tried not to pay them much attention because their talk disturbed me. I lighted my cigarette and intended to suck it dry.

_This was a complete waste of my time,_ I think, just a moment before I hear a voice next to my ear. As the music was still easily heard where I stood, I understood the necessity of proximity. I turned to meet him and found a tall guy in his early twenties, strong arms, blond hair and nice stubble. He was good looking, I thought, and was holding to colourful paper beer cups.

"Hey!" he repeated, talking quite loudly

"Hey!"

"That tobacco or pot?"

My smile dropped, assuming he was only interested in drugs. "Which one you want?" I managed to ask either way.

"Oh no!" he said, laughing and shaking his head. "I was just- Trying to make conversation. Going well so far?"

"Not exactly." I yelled "Gonna give me that beer or what?"

He handed me the beer. From the corner of my eye I saw a couple at the entrance to the actual party making out rather enthusiastically. When I looked at the guy again, he had leaned even closer.

"Feel like dancing?" he asked

"Nah, not dancing. Might be open to suggestions, though."

He smiled. A pretty smile, full of arrogance and confidence. That little tobacco-or pot-misunderstanding was clearly feigned, but I said nothing.

"So, how should I call you?"

"Luke."

"Short for Lucille? That's cool, I guess."

"I didn't know you had a say in the choosing of my name." I replied, taking a sip in my beer. Bad beer, I may add, but hey, at least it has alcohol. "Besides, it's a nick name, of sorts. Not a short for Lucille. I'm not a Disney princess."

"That I can see."

"And what's your name, blue eyes?"

"Blue eyes is definitely a go, but I'm Gerard."

"That's fortunate."

"Yeah, why's that?"

"I only fuck men with famous musician's names. I'm that pretentious."

His smile got wider as he placed one hand at my hip, and I let him. I also lean forward and place my free hand on the back pocket over his trousers, finding his phone. Normally this is where I grab the phone and quickly check if I was helping me cheat someone, but I found that I didn't care that night. My hand stayed right over his butt as I finished up my drink. He only talked after that.

"That really is fortunate. Who is famous Gerard, though?"

"You having to ask that makes you so less worthy, should you just shut up and-"

Suddenly Gerard's lips interrupted me speaking and I didn't mind. I didn't mind at all.

We found our way to one of the bedrooms.

The sex was just bellow average. I could fuck myself harder, in fact, I already did it. I didn't fake the orgasm (nor did I have a real one) because he didn't deserve to think he was any good. It wasn't my fault his dick came weak as hell. Not as hell. Not even as a light fire. It was weak as a tiny spark on a little girl's birthday cake, with no present.

_Gerard certainly ruined the name for me. Pity, because it's a cute name. It's a cute singer too. What a noob._

I was naked in bed, smoking, like a big fucking cliché. Gerard had just left, proposing, but not with much enthusiasm, that I'd go with him. Now that I've made him cum, I suppose I don't have much use for him.

I received a text from Spencer, asking where I was, saying what a blast the party was being. Bah. I checked the time: 2:58 am. Almost three. It was still too early to go home so I could just leave this party and find myself a better mood. Having settled that, I got dressed. I got down stairs, and I found the room crowded, more than it was before, but now they were all facing a band playing. My band. Olive and the other were playing one of our songs, one I even wrote.

I got a bit envious for them to be having so much fun without me, and then the selfishness of the same thought cracked in: Who the fuck cared if I wasn't there with them, I was the one who walked away! And now I'm pissed because I'm jealous of them having fun. Such a great friend, I am.

Spencer noticed me. Her smile got even wider if that's even possible and she raised a hand to call me, but I turned my back, quickly as I can, so that I could pretend for a bit that I didn't see her calling. Me going there right now would only affect their mood, not mine. And I'm in no mood for a party right now.

"Where you going?" asked Liam, the calm one I hardly ever remember as part of the band. He must have noticed how I so not that subtly was running away from my friends. He had a beer in his hand and the mere fact that he was still drinking it drove me mad.

"Out." I answered

"Aren't you enjoying this?"

"Not nearly as much as I enjoy small talk, and I detest small talk. Can I go now or will you send me to the police station and continue your interrogatory?"

"Alright, alright, I didn't mean to upset you."

"Great. Bye bye."

I left. I think that was the longest conversation I ever held with one of them. The most serious one, at least. Be proud of that, Luke. At least it's something.

I decided to go and find Grey.

Jonathan Grey my boyfriend of sorts. His name was in agreement with my law because of Jonathan Richman and the Modern Lovers. It was a bit far fetched, but if I went with John there would be plenty of options including but not only John Lenon. I'd never go with John, though, because he wasn't worthy.

He is a twenty-five year old librarian who makes most of his income by selling mean coke with discount. I knew his phone number by heart so I could text him saying I wanted to meet and then erase the text as if it never existed. When he replied with the time and the place, I erased that one too. If I forgot about that – and I deeply hope that I will – It really wouldn't have existed, ever.

The place he told me to meet me was a park not to away from where I was. I decided I'd walk. Without headphones in, because the absence of music was always uncomfortable.

It took me only ten minutes.

He was already there.

"You took your time." He stated, looking pissed. Seeing him angry always pleased me. "I was busy, the fuck do you want?"

"Take a wild guess, moron."

I couldn't see him rolling his eyes because it was dark, but I'm sure he did it. He looked for something in his bag and then hand it to me. I gave him the money.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"Never took you for a guy who likes a chat. Or that actually knows how to do it, by the way."

"I meant to ask if you are okay."

"The question should be obvious, since you're asking it face to face."

"Sometimes you are impossible to talk to!"

"Aw, becoming soft, then, are you?"

"The thing is-"

I decided to shut him up with a kiss. Obviously much, it worked.

"Egh. You've been with another guy." He said, with his hands on my back pockets, over my ass. He wasn't jealous or even upset, and the realisation of said truth did not even bothered me.

"Yeah, so? You've been with another girls. Another guys too."

"We should go for a threesome, then."

"Not a chance."

We laughed. The thing with Grey is that none of us was particularly happy with life to properly laugh, but we did it anyways, as an escape. He was my escape. A pretty bad escape. And so was the coke.

He was playing with the strings of my lace tights, apparently having forgotten my comeback.

"So are you? Okay?"

"Meh. There are days. And before you ask anything more, weren't you busy?"

"Cool off, big fuck. I was just asking."

"Well, don't."

He pressed his lips again in mine, strongly, rudely. I could tell he was drunk by the bitter taste. He added tongue and I let him, but that was just it, when he started unbuttoning my shirt I gave one step backwards and told him to stop.

"There's only so much disappointing sex I can handle for one night." I told him, as if I needed to explain myself.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Have a nice life, Luke."

"Fuck off." It was my way of saying goodbye to him. I heard him laughing in the distance. I watched him walk away without one glance to me. If he did, would I have called him back?

I sniffed the coke and felt better almost instantly.

Only then I remembered to check my phone for time. Instead, I saw plenty of missed calls from Spencer, and a couple more texts from her as well. I erased the calls, supposing the voicemails would be something drunk jabbered, and then proceed to read the texts messages.

In the firsts few she was telling me to go meet them, then begging me to, then offering me great-wall of China for a street race if I contacted her. Then she was just asking where I was, telling me they were getting worried. The last few were about hoping I was home and telling me about this new prank they were performing on Peter Gallagher, and old friend of Bella's.

Having improved my humour, I decided to text her. Texting was better because it gave me time to adjust my lies accordingly.

'Can't I fucking have a fucking time for my fucking self? Where you at?'

I sent.

Less than a minute later, I got her answer.

'Get off of your fucking high horse. We were just worried, you could have been killed by an axe murderer. We didn't even know you were gone. That bloke Liam had to tell us.

This was followed by another.

'We're still in the same place. In the car park. You'll see us. Come quickly if you will. Bring cotton and booze.'

I was already on the move for when she sent me the third text, because it was just so incredibly impossible for her to send everything in the first one. I shrugged and opened it. And I smiled.

'And please don't keep disappearing on us like that again. We're serious about the axe murder deal. We kind of need you for the band thing.'

And a forth.

'Kidding. We love you.'

After that, I got nothing. I stopped in a store and bought both the items and then continue to head to the car park. The faster the better.

I heard them a couple of minutes before actually seeing them, which was saying something giving they were standing near a house with a party going on.

"What the hell took you so long?" asked Amy. Yeah, she cursed. Like a lot, but only near whom she felt comfortable with, so I wondered how the fuck did she get comfortable with the One Direction blokes so quickly. Maybe it was because of the booze, but I wouldn't ask, though. It was a good thing she was adapting. I got just a little bit envious because I wasn't.

"Sorry." I said, not meaning it at all, nor was it giving an actual answer to her question "What you going?"

"Got the alcohol?"

"Sure. What's it for?" I ask, after giving it to Olive, who open it.

"To drink, of course!" she screamed, followed by everyone raising their imaginary glasses and screaming as well 'To drink!' Everyone laughed, even me.

"The cotton, however, has a rather different reason to exist."

"Obviously." I said, which won me a laugh.

"They, hm, they are-" Harry tried to speak, but failing, that's just how drunk he was.

"Excuse it. I can figure it from myself, it kind of is right in front of me." I point to the car. Half of it was already covered in cotton, and it wasn't too difficult to understand that not even with the cotton I had bought would it be possible to cover all the car, so I told them so.

"Doesn't matter. We can just draw thingies here."

"Something like this?" The blond guy said, pointing to a cotton dick he had just made near the car's right window. He had to put the cotton in cold water before gluing it to the window, but I knew that this would only work in a night particularly freezing, as it was.

I placed myself nearer to the car and got on my knees to help them out. From time to time, I took a zip from one of the bottles. Not half an hour had passed when we were out of cotton. I caught a look between Olive, Bella and Sam, and suddenly they threw the sponges against three of the boys. Unfortunately, Bella's aim is so bad the only two hit was Louis and Zayn, both in the stomach. Louis feigned an expression of horror and run to caught Olive, who obviously started running too. But Louis weren't after her, but of one of the bucket's of water and he managed to through the majority of the water to her.

The fight didn't start much later. After a while, everyone was bone wet. I had a hose in my hand and was pointing it at Harry, who was running effortless to avoid me, but ended up having Amy pushing his shirt and coat down so she could throw the freezing water to his back

"You little shit!" he screamed, Amy started to run but Harry caught her by the pulse and made her fall in the giant puddle that had formed in the ground. He then began to tickle her. It was hard to figure if she was being held under torture or laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

Remember to Forget

Olivia's pov

My head wasn't hurting too bad when I woke up the next day, because since the STOP sign incident I used to take drinking a bit more seriously, a glass of water between cups of alcohol and all the recommended bullshit. The others, with the probable exception of Bella, didn't have that caution for sure.

There was twenty-three past eleven in the morning, and for the first time in some time, I didn't have a thing to and it felt marvellous.

I laid in bed for a few minutes more, and then went for a bath. Only after drinking a hot mug of coffee I thought about how the others may be feeling. I knew Bella was probably still sleeping, and so was Spencer. However, both Luke and Amy had day jobs to do and at half past midday, it wasn't likely that they were still home.

While Luke was a barista by day and a bartender by night, Amy worked in a retail shop earning minimum wage and at weekends she'd volunteer at an animal shelter. The reason we would never go to Amy's house is the high number of animals she has there, dogs and cats and bunnies. She only didn't have birds, because she felt like holding in a cage something that should be free. Luke would say it's much alike the houses we all live in, but it doesn't matter, and despite the fact that our relation with animals variety from toleration to adoration, Spencer was severely allergic to their fur.

To be fair, me and Bella were the only one's who didn't have to work, because our family's money in addiction to the outcome of our gigs was enough to support us, though Spencer, as a half time nurse, worked in shifts and if she usually worked the afternoon-evening one, from tomorrow on she'd have the morning ones, due to the practise for the concert. So I thought she must be sleeping now, and right after that, I receive a text from her. It asked me to come meet her asap. The simplicity of her text plus the lack of exclamation points worried me. I got ready real quick and drove to her place, a really small apartment she shared with a guy named Pete. He was the one who opened the door.

"Oh, hey Olive! I thought it was Luke." He said, looking a bit disappointed. He was tall and all bones, dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. Truth being told, the poor fellow had a crush on Luke and she fucked him one time (according to her rule, his name matched the name of Fall Out Boy bassist, Pete Wentz), out of either pity or boredom. My money would be on the second since she so rarely takes pity onto another.

"Nope, just the same old me. Is Spencer here?"

"We're out." Spencer herself said. I saw only a glimpse of her while she passed through Pete and me, but her eyes were red and bright. She didn't bothered to say goodbye to Pete, so I did it for both of us.

"The car." She ordered, but as she was walking in front of me, it's not like I had any choice. She sat in the sit near the driver but gave no directions. In fact, she said nothing

"What happened?" I asked after some minutes in silence. This worried me because Spencer uses to keep her sadness hided, and now she wasn't even bothering. Looking closely, I saw she was still wearing yesterday's clothes. Her hair was the usually mess, now painted white, which I usually found rather pretty considering her tanned skin, but now her skin was pale and she looked sick, with dark circles under her eyes.

"My stupid excuse of a family, that's what."

"What-what have they done now?" I asked, carefully, and I reprehended myself for saying 'now'. Remembering other arguments certainly wouldn't help in forgetting the new one. She just turned her head to the window and when she looked at me again she wore the saddest smile and her eyes were on the verge of tears.

"The fuckers showed up on the hospital this morning. Because you know how it ended up last time we talked and we haven't met face to face in almost six months, and they don't even know where I live so decided to bother me at work instead of calling like a normal, proper family, and I swear to god they were trying, they even brought my kid brother along so they must had been willing to make a peace offering but i- I'm just a complete fuck up!"

"No, Spence that's not true, you know that!"

"You only say that because you like me!"

"And that's exactly why you should believe me! Whose world you're gonna take for it, your family? You gonna believe your twisted because those people said so?"

"Those people." She repeated "I'm their daughter. What if I end up like them? Just like them? What if I loose you and I settle and I become bored and vile and cruel?"

"You won't be any of that, sweetie, I swear to you. Now, why won't you just tell me what happened?

"Fine." She said, trying to wipe the tears "So they went to the hospital, right? I was in duty so they had to wait like fifteen minutes before I could take a break, which instantly annoyed them, like your futile attempts of reconciliation were more important than the life of somebody else.

"I can't believe you had the nerve to make us wait all this time." My mother said, and I was going to reply but she speaks again "Look at you, white hair like an old person, you look like you get some disease of a patient of yours."

"And of course you are still a nurse." My father said with spite. I needed all my strength not to scream and I simply told them the colour of my hair certainly wasn't the reason they decided to show. Which my father, the hard working business man, quickly ignored. "Still a nurse, then. Can't move forward. Should have guessed."

"You did though. It was never a surprise to you how much a disgrace I am to the family." I said, sarcastically, rolling my eyes

"Don't speak to your father like that!" my mother screamed

"Why are you yelling?" I asked, annoyed

"You are so bad mannered!"

"You're the ones who raised me! Damn it, I'm not even yelling, why are you yelling!"

"Don't swear in from of your brother!" said my mother. "Christopher, to wait in the car."

"But I want to stay with Spencer…"

"I said go wait in the car!"

"I wanted to save said something right there, but I found that I couldn't, Olive. I figured it would only make things worse more quickly. He looked at me and said 'bye bye, Spence' and disappeared. There was an awkward silence for some minutes after that, but my father broke it with "I hate the smell of hospitals."

"Well then don't fucking be at one."

"I have warned you not to swear!"

"My brother isn't here anymore!"

"Your brother isn't the only one who has the need of a good education and good manners! Frankly I don't even know how they let you work here, with your piercings and tattoos, do you have that on your tongue just to unpleased us?"

"Yes, mother, the majority of my actions serve as a purpose of making you angry or sad. Either reaction serves me good."

"Don't be so insolent, child."

"I'm not a child anymore, or have you forgotten all the days you missed?" I spat

"One day you'll regret having said those words!"

"I hope sooner than later."

"You-"

"My piercings and the way I look are not a concern of yours! I'm your daughter, not yours!"

"Then, I was screaming too. We were in the lobby, making a fuss, so I walked to the parking lot so we've be alone. When I look at them, I saw hatred. I really did, Olive, and I was going to apologise, but then they mentioned you.

"I suppose you still get along with those awful girls, don't you? At that useless band of yours. It's not even a real job, so you need to work with sick people to-"

"I do it because you cut me off!"

"You needed to learn the hard way! But it certainly isn't with a bunch of girls who doesn't even know how do make their own living, they're completely misleading you!"

"No, they are not, they are-" I was going to say you were my friends, but he cut me off again.

"You're as bad as they are! You're a stain in this family and together with them, you're a stain in society! They are all criminals and you are no different!" and I don't even know how they know you got a criminal record, it's not like it's a big deal.

"I wouldn't be surprised if we were to find out you turned into some junky." Finished my father, to which I almost said 'How'd you know I don't just steal morphine from people?' but I said nothing.

"You are going down, Spencer, and we mean only to help. I remember meeting a friend of yours, Amanda, is it right? She seemed lovely. You should surround yourself with people like her instead of dragging her down with you!

"And we love you, dear." Said my mother "We only want the best for you so-"

"So fucking start acting like it!" I shouted, they must have heard me in the hospital "Look. This conversation is over, we can-"

"Don't you dare turn your back against us, young woman!"

"I have a fucking job to do! You may be rich and have given birth to me, but I'm not your daughter, at least I certainly don't look like it and I don't think I even want to be it." I said, and I swear I saw the pain in her eyes, but I was so mad I had to keep going "And just so you know, Amanda, who is in fact part of the band, and I, and the rest of the band are going abroad to play the beginning of a famous band concert! And I need to pay for the plane, so I need. To get. The fuck. Back. To. Work. Is that okay with you?"

"We're not leaving until we've talked this through"

"I mean it, father, go away or I call security. You always want to talk and talk and talk and you never listen, father, so go! The fuck! Away!"

"My mother was horrified. "There's no need to use violence like an animal. But once again that's all you are."

"You're hurting us in ways you can never imagine, your mother is crying!."

"Oh, I can." I said, because they were hurting me in just the same way.

"Lets go, Elaine. We clearly have nothing more to do here."

"My mother gave me a heart broking look. "We are ashamed of you." She said, right before going away. I returned to the hospital to face a couple of hours but notoriously I wasn't okay and they sent me home. And I called you. She really said that, Olive. She said she was ashamed of me.

"I'm not." I said, after a while. "I'm not ashamed of you. You are one of my best friends and almost my sister. I'm so proud of you. And I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault." She said, implying the word 'obviously'.

"Your family is so cruel to you."

"Yeah, but it's okay because I'm a real arsehole to them."

"You're only defending yourself."

"You know that's not true."

I sighed. She wouldn't believe anything that I could say. I thought carefully on what to say next.

"Lets try and forget them, for a while. You are right when you told them you were leaving. The concerts will be good for you, you'll see." But I saw something in her eyes that worried me, so I added "You do still plan on going, right? Because if you need money, I-"

"No, I have my own money."

Spencer's family was really rich, see but they didn't always got along. Actually, not ever. Three or four of years ago they had officially lost touch, she moved to my apartment until she could find her own, and she'd only see them like twice a year. She works so hard to pay her bills and her music equipment but for her family nurse wasn't a suitable job for their daughter. They wouldn't care about the saving people part, but to the working with sick men. And that was disgusting.

"Anyway, it's not like we haven't already bought the tickets and the rooms in the hotels."

"Yeah, but I wasn't talking about that, it jus-"

"Olivia, no." she said "Cut it off, I don't want your pity.

"Sorry." I said, because stating that I was not offering my help out of pity but of love wouldn't help a thing. "Look, how about we go out for a drink?"

"We're in the middle of the day!"

"Good." I said "I wasn't thinking about booze. Let's go meet Luke."

"No, but Olive… I've been crying, I don't-"

"I wouldn't worry, Spence," I told her, already driving "Luke might not work in an hospital like your highness, but she does know human beings often cry, and you can still pass as one. Plus she'd like having us there."

"Still?" She laughed

"Of course. We're dragons, you and eye. Fierce, strong, dragons. Though we breathe water instead of fire, but that's okay.

"It's less dangerous, actually."

"Of course. The other clan's are a bit jealous of us.

"And slightly more intrigued."

"And even more amazed, but frankly, how could they not. We are amazing. We really are."

But she didn't take the hint so we kept talking about how dragons would be truly surprised to ever find a species with water in their mouths instead of fire.

"They'd understand the meaning behind 'wet kisses'."

"And man they'd get real frustrated about blowjobs." She added. She didn't look like she had been crying anymore as she left the car and asked me for a cigarette.

"I'm guessing their teeth would be also a problem. And I told you I quit.

"Oh, right, sorry- Hey Luke. Luke!" she yelled. Luke turned her head at us, unfortunately, she was rather busy with three empty plates in one and two drinks in the other. I personally didn't know how she managed. She indicated us to sit while she went inside. When she got back she handed us the menu, though we came there often enough to have already memorise our favourites.

"What brought you here?" she asked, her voice almost uninterested.

"Wow, calm your hormones." Spencer said. Luke looked at her a bit astonished but quickly feigned a smile that would become real soon enough.

"You're right. Sorry. But what brought you here?"

"Nothing special. We were bored.

"Right then. What can I get you. My treat." She said, and there was no point in saying no. She made no commentary about how Spencer should have been at her own place of employment instead of hers, but I could see she wondered.

"Surprise us." I said. She gave me and Spencer a warm smile and went back inside. When she got back, she brought two hot chocolates, two glasses of water and one slice of chocolate cake for us to share, all that in one trip. "Two trips are for pussies." She said when saw us staring, winking.

"That's quite a lot of chocolate you got us."

"You did said to surprise. I meant to go fetch some balloons but some girl made twelve yesterday."

"Aw, did you have to sing Happy Birthday on top of a chair?" Spencer questioned

"No, it was Stephanie's turn, for fuck's sake. So-"

"There's a guy staring at us." Interrupted Spencer, looking discretely to my left. Both me and Luke looked at the boy: probably the same age as us, black hair falling to his shoulders. Luke caught a blue tress of her own hair and put it behind her ear – her bosses wouldn't mind her dyed hair as long as she kept her tied in a ponytail, which due to the length of her hair, wouldn't do much good. Anyway, she offered to talk to the guy, but I quickly said:

"No, you're working, you could get in trouble. Leave him be."

"I'm don't get in trouble for asking him to mind his busyness. Only if I kick him in the nuts."

"Anyway, there's no need to."

"Let me know if he bothers you again. Gotta go back to work."

I took a sip to my hot chocolate, watching her go meet some new customer. I knew this wasn't her favourite job, but she didn't mind. It's all she could achieve, or at least, all she thought she could. She wouldn't mind because she had music. That was her real deal. Well, all of ours.

"You don't think she knows, do you, Olive?"

I considered lying, but why?

"Have you noticed the amount of chocolate she just gave us? She even brought us water in case we get sugar sick. I'm guessing yes, but I wouldn't worry."

"How come?"

"You know how she is. She's not going to mention it unless you talk about it first or start to physically demonstrate sadness in front of her.

"She'd pat me in the shoulder unsure of what to do if she ever saw me crying." She said, laughing. "That's kind of why I texted you. Well, you were also, y'know, not busy, like the others."

"Bella, was she-"

"Pretty. Busy. Today." Said Spencer, with a warning on her face for me not to ask more. She must be at Sam's. "Look, the creep's keep looking at you." She said "He's getting up."

"Don't you think-"

But before I could finish the question the guy placed himself in front of me, his face was slightly brushed and glowing with sweat. He was smiling nervously.

"What do you want."

"I'm sorry, I'm-" he interrupted himself. He was speaking with a high-peached voice and more scared than anything. I looked over at Spencer's face to figure that she too pitied him. "I thought, I thought I recognised you from- You are in a band, right? E-endless Esteem?

Our faces lighted up.

"I didn't get mistaken, did I? I never watch you play life, I only buy your songs from iTunes.

"No, you're not mistaken." She said "I'm Spencer. She's Olivia.

"I recognised you from one interview. My, my sisters love one direction so they get all exited and I happen to be in the room and I saw that you were working together, and I wonder why, since your… Oh god am I talking too much?"

"A bit." I said. "It's okay."

"I heard you were on tour." He continued, talking really fast "With them. Is it true? It's like, that's like-"

"Is there a problem here?" asked Luke, severely. She didn't know he was a fan, so I guessed I could understand her concern. The boy's face lighted up immediately as he recognised her.

"Oh, my god, you're Temperance Lucas, the, the singer!"

"And you are?"

"I'm Daniel. Oh, my god, I'm so pleased to meet you!" he gave her his hand to shake, but she didn't take it. Instead, he pointed at him and mouthed to us something that sounded a lot like 'what is this fuckery?'

"He's not a perv, he's our, hm, our fan, apparently.

"A fan." She repeated, looking at him, her expression was one of incredibility. "That's new." she said, leaving the suspicion behind. "So, can I get you anything?"

"Oh, are you, are you… I don't know, an autograph, maybe?"

"Do you have a pen?" she asked, and for the tune of her voice, it almost looked like she wished he didn't. Daniel, of course, was oblivious of that as he handed him one. She took a napkin and scrabbled something in it. Both me and Spencer wondered if she was going to leave her number, but it wasn't likely. There wasn't any musician named Daniel that popped out. She then handed me the napkin and told me to sign to. There was written, in a dreadful handwriting: Name's Luke. Have a nice one.

"Gotta run." She said. "Boss' giving me the stinky eye."

"Wait. Have a nice what?" he questioned, pointing to the napkin. I took another look. Being Luke it would be possibly everything. Have a good day. A good life. A good fuck.

"So, hm, when's your first concert? It's in one week, right? Right, so like, you must have been practising all day."

"Quite." I said, wondering where he was getting at. Looked like he really just wanted to talk to us. I looked over at Spencer and realised that that might be the best thing that could happen to her right then. I smiled to her.


End file.
